Muramasa
|unleash-rate=35% |unleash-bonus= 60 |unleash-side=May inflict the target with Haunt |spanish-name=Muramasa |japanese-name=ムラマサ |german-name=Muramasa |french-name=Muramasa |italian-name=Muramasa |unleash-jap=おにびおくり |unleash-spa=Fuego Satán |unleash-ger=Feuerdämon |unleash-fre=Feu abyssal |unleash-ita=Demonfuoco }}The Muramasa (ムラマサ, Muramasa?) is a Long Sword-class Artifact weapon available throughout the Golden Sun series. It is a cursed item, which means that if an Adept equips it, he is inflicted with an equipment curse which causes him to be physically unable to de-equip it without assistance from a healer. If he is not also equipped with the Cleric's Ring, then in battle there is a chance he may be immobilized, unable to do anything, whenever he attempts a battle command. Basic Description ''Golden Sun'' and Golden Sun: The Lost Age Being a Long Sword-class weapon, the Muramasa can be equipped on warrior-style Adepts, namely Isaac and Garet (as well as Felix and Piers if transferred into The Lost Age). Its buy value is 13,600 coins and its sell value is 10,200 coins. The Muramasa increases the wielder's base Attack rating by 126 points. It is a cursed item, which means that if an Adept equips it, he is inflicted with an equipment curse which causes him to be physically unable to unequip it without assistance from a healer at a Sanctum, and if he is not also equipped with the Cleric's Ring then when in battle there is a chance he may be immobilized unable to do anything whenever he attempts a battle command. The Muramasa's Unleash effect is Demon Fire in the original Golden Sun but changed to Demonfire in The Lost Age. It has the standard base activation rate of 35%, which is a physical attack with an additional 60 points of damage added, and then the resulting damage is either increased or decreased based on how the user's Mars power measures against the target's Mars resistance. The Unleash may also inflict the Haunt status condition on the target. Visually, Demon Fire appears as a swarm of reddish spirit flames converging on the target while the attacker slides forward and strikes. ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' The Muramasa makes its return in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It can be found in the Harun Channel in a chest shortly after you save Kaba and his father. It has the unleash effects Critical Move, Demonfire, and Zenith Strike. Critical Move is non-elemental, and multiplies damage dealt by 1.4. Demonfire (like in the GBA games) is Mars-based, increases damage by 60 points, and may haunt the target. Zenith Strike is Jupiter-based, and increases damage dealt by 59. Analysis ''Golden Sun'' and Golden Sun: The Lost Age In Golden Sun, the Muramasa is one of three cursed powerful weapons that can be found in Crossbone Isle, and its two counterparts are the Demon Axe and the Wicked Mace. When compared to each other, Muramasa has a Mars-based Unleash that may inflict Haunt, the Demon Axe has a Venus-based Unleash that may inflict Poison, and the Wicked Mace has a Venus-based Unleash that may inflict the more powerful Venom (and the fact it's a mace means more Adepts can equip it than the other two weapons). Since many players' endgame parties have Isaac equipped with the Gaia Blade and Garet safely equipped with a cursed weapon and the Cleric's Ring, consideration for which weapon Garet should finally be equipped with boils down to whether he should hold the Muramasa or the Wicked Mace (the Demon Axe is generally inferior to the other two). The Muramasa's Mars-based unleash gets increased damage with Garet's naturally high Mars level and particularly if he has all seven Mars Djinn Set onto him, but the Wicked Mace's unleash inflicting Venom is one of the most desirable side effects you can ask from an Unleash in this game because Venom will do large amounts of damage to enemies with high HP, like a Tempest Lizard. And giving Garet Venus Djinn so he is in the Berserker class makes the powerful Unleash attack even moreso, so it's possible the Muramasa is not as great on Garet as the Wicked Mace even though its Unleash is Mars-based. The only downside to using the Wicked Mace in this manner is that it sharply lowers Isaac's Venus power, leaving him unable to make full use of the Gaia Blade's potential. If Muramasa is equipped on someone in your party when you complete Golden Sun and transfer the party into The Lost Age, then when the party joins Felix the weapon is merely "good", but already is outclassed by weapons such as the Mars-based Long Sword Hestia Blade, so it will very quickly be sold off. Etymology Muramasa Sengo was a famous swordsmith in Japan during the 16th century, with his blades renowned for their sharpness. However, he was also regarded as being violent and somewhat insane. Since swords were supposed to inherit a measure of their smith's psyche, Muramasa's blades were thought to share his bellicosity, thirsting for blood. Tokugawa Ieyasu apparently thought Muramasa's blades were out to get his family (several of his relatives and retainers had been killed and/or wounded by Muramasa blades, and he had been badly cut by a Muramasa wakizashi and yari himself), and so ordered their confiscation (one wonders whether rumors of Muramasa's psychosis began before or after this). In popular Japanese culture, Muramasa's blades are often depicted as outright cursed, usually needing to be sated with (fatally) drawing someone's blood before they'll let themselves be sheathed. A legend about the blades of Muramasa and Masamune says that to compare the workmanship of the two, one blade created by each swordsmith was placed in a stream with free-floating leaves. Leaves, fish, etc. that touched the Muramasa blade were cut cleanly in two, whereas anything that approached the Masamune blade changed course to evade it, a testament to Masamune's calm soul which refused to kill or destroy anything that did not need to be. Category:Artifacts Category:Cursed items Category:Mars-based Unleash effects Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects Category:Non-elemental Unleash effects Category:Haunt-inflicting effects Category:Weapons with three Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes